User blog:Leolab/Leolab's Battles/Part 3
Gavin Guile vs Luso Clemens Gavin: Luso: Gavin Guile and four Blackguards are walking in Luthadel at night, and encounter Luso Clemens with four members of Clan Gully. “Spread out, all of you. Karris, Ironfist, cover me,” Gavin commands. The four spread out, all having their rifles loaded and at the ready. Luso gives similar commands, and Adelle, Cid, and the two other members of the clan keep a wary eye on the Blackguards, swords, stave, pistol, and hand cannon at the ready. “Hostiles!” Ironfist shouts, “Light up!” All four Blackguards take out bright white signal flares, brightening the night around them and causing the Mist to retreat. Recovering from the blinding light, the moogle member of Clan Gully levels his pistol at Gavin. Before he can fire, however, Karris quickly drafts a blob of Red Luxin and, after the Moogle is covered in the sticky substance, lights it by drafting sub-red. The moogle shrieks and dies, engulfed in flame. . The other members of Clan Gully have recovered, and the bangaa fires his hand cannon at one of the Blackguards, wincing at the scent of burnt flesh and fur. It hits dead on, the massive bullet making it seem like she exploded. . The remaining three Blackguards open fire with their flintlocks at the bangaa, and he falls to the ground, with a bullet wound in each eye and the throat. . While his comrade falls and bleeds, Cid charges the three Blackwatch and slashes at one with his longsword. The guard barely manages to draft himself one from Blue Luxin in time to block Cid’s blow, but the luxin shatters under the force. Cid dismembers him before beheading the unfortunate warrior. . Gavin, meanwhile, has drawn his bayoneted pistol and is parrying Luso’s strikes. Cid finds his next target, Ironfist. However, the massive blackguard sidesteps the charging warrior and hamstrings him with his Longsword. Karris and Adelle, meanwhile, are having their own duel. Karris drafts spears of Green Luxin coated with Red, and tries throwing them at Adelle, who merely dodges and calls down lightning, fire, and ice on Karris. Noticing that she is in trouble, Gavin quickly aims and shoots one of his pistols, which hits Adelle just under the shoulder. The move leaves him open to Luso’s next strike, which grazes his arm. Ironfist picks Cid up by the throat, and gives him two punches to the face before slicing open his stomach with his Longsword. . Gavin, having holstered his pistols and is now holding a sword drafted from Blue and Green Luxin, faces Luso in a proper sword duel. Ironfist steps in, and the fight is now two against one. Gavin, however, is not skilled enough to coordinate attacks and parries with Ironfist. This gives Luso an opening to strike the blackguard, gashing open his throat. . Adelle, wounded, bleeding, and seeing Karris walking towards her, sees she has no choice and casts lightning, killing them both. . . Gavin drafts Yellow in front of Luso’s eyes, blinding him. He then stabs both bayonets into Luso’s eyes, twists, and shoots both pistols, blowing open the back of Luso’s skull. . Gavin pulls out the bayonets, cleans them off, and leaves the bloody aftermath of the fight behind. Opinion Gavin had a large technology advantage over Luso, as well as having better-trained backup. Death's Head AUX vs Rapid Action Team vs Sam Gideon AUX: RAT: Sam: The AUX are walking the streets of Luthadel at night, and they notice two groups of warriors in powered armor. "Rachel," Sven says, "Who are they?" He looks around, and a voice comes over his headset. "Two groups of five, unafilliated. I think. I don't know who they are." The sniper increases the power on her Z93z's scope, and spots someone lying on a roof perch similar to her own. "Sniper. Permission to fire, Colonel Jaxx?" Sven, Shil, and Neen spread out, any trace of confusion vanquished by the iminent threat. Vijay straps on his flamethrower, which threads through the sleeve of the plain black uniform of a Death's Head Colonel. "Lieutenant Tveskoeg has more combat experience than I do. I'm giving him command until combat ends. It's your call, Sven." Five members of the RAT are also taking up positions. Major Ridgeway calls up his TAC, with targeting icons and impromptu locaton names. "Darce, where are you?" he asks. Instead of a vocal confirmation, a new icon pops up on the TAC labeled "Spire". Stitch keeps low, crouching behind huts, while Monster and Merlin take similar routes, Monster's massive frame and gatling gun only made more intimidating by the armor fitted to him. Ridgeway changes the readout on his helmet to match Darcy's view. He sees two other groups, one with armor and one with black uniforms with grey skulls. Sharing the view with everyone, he identifies the first group as "Armor" and the second as "Skull". Darcy sends the team a visual of her railgun targeting a figure lying prone. "I see a sniper, sir. Armor has one on a roof. Permission to fire?" While this is happening, five soldiers from DARPA under the command of Sam Gideon are trying to get their berings. "So this is what happens when new inventions go wrong," Sam muses, flicking a cigarette away. He tells his team to spread out, and to get the only team member with a sniper rifle in his BLADE memory on the roof. He crouches low, not wanting to alert the red dots on his radar. "Enemy sniper spotted, sir! She's... I don't know how she got there," one of his team members says, "do I engage?" All three leaders give the go-ahead at the same time. The sniper in the ARS fires and hits Rachel, and the sniper falls with a bullet through her left eye. . He activted AR mode as he fired, and dodged out of the way of Rachel's bullet. However, the roll placed him square in the path of the near-lightspeed slug from Darcy's railgun. The slug, turned into plasma due to friction, hits him in the center of the back, disabling and penetrating the ARS and fries him. . In retaliation, all four remining members of Sam's squad throw grenades at Darcy's position. They manage to blow the spire out from under her, and she falls to the ground. Severely injured but still barely alive, she struggles up to see that the Death's Head have found her. Neen shoots her in the faceplate with a Kemzin, and Vijay tosses a grenade next to her face. She gets the full blast, and her head is pulverized inside her armor. . The ARS-user with the Disk Blade Gun active finds a vantage point on a building to fire at the RAT. He aims and lets off a round, which tracks towards Stich. It hists his armor and explodes, knocking the marine back. The entire RAT squad concentrates fire on the unlucky soldier's position. The rounds flare cyan as they impact the ARS and the ledge below it. The covalent ammunition eats away at the armor and the ledge, and the soldier falls. Vijay is nearby, and activates his flamethrower, burning his enemy alive. . He looks up to see another ARS-suited warrior aiming a rifle at him, but it was too late for him to react. Shil, having noticed the threat before her less-than-compitant CO, fires her Kenzin-19. The rounds shatter the faceplate of the soldier's ARS, and several more impact his eyes. . Neither AUX member, however, noticed Stitch recovering from the impact from the Disk Blade Gun. He fires his MP-7, silently thanking his silencer for not giving his position away. He hits Vijay in the throat, and the Colonel dies. . The remaining two ARS operators boost into teh action, activating AR mode and attempting to find targets, but are unsuccessful. Sam ends up behind a building, but the other member is stuck in the open once the AR mode runs out. Ridgeway and Merlin open fire with their Covalent Assault Rifles, and the bullets flare cyan as they dissolve the armor and the flesh it protected. . Stitch, his armor still damaged, makes his way cautiously across the square where the dead ARS operator lies. The SIG-37 alerts Sven to the open target, and he lets the gun chose its ammunition. The SIG choses Pulse Rifle, which melts Stitch and his armor into slag. . Shil moves out to try and scavange a couple weapons as Sven loads another power cell into the SIG, but she is quickly noticed by Monster, who brings his gatling gun to bear. Sam, meanwhile, is aiming at Monster's ammunition feed. Monster fires first, the covalent rounds of his gatling gun eating away at Shil's flesh. . Sam fires several rounds from his Assault Rifle, but quickly changes to his heavy machine gun. The larger rounds impact Monster's arm, and he fires at Sam. The gatling gun's ammo feed jammed, meaning only a few rounds were fired. However, they did enough damage to Sam's armor to completely disintegrat it in some places. Sam feels a pain in his chest, and looks down to see a black dagger sticking out of it. He pulls it out, looking at the silver skull in place of a normal pommel. By the time Ridgeway gets to his location, he was immobile in a pool of his own blood. . Sven quietly nods his approval to Neen, before regrouping. The five remaining combatants are all trying to retake control of the situation. Sven and Neen opt to take two different routes around a building, and both see the three remaining RATs. Ridgeway scans the area, while Merlin tries to perform a combat-repair to Monster's armor, specifically the ammunition feed. Neen notices this, and takes careful aim at Merlin, planning to kill him and then Monster. Sven, getting a readout on the situation and immidiate future from his SIG, tries to call Neen off, but it is too late. He fires a two short bursts, five bullets all hit Merlin's faceplate and shatter it. The remaining five hit on target, and Merlin goes down, and dies in his armor. . Monster quickly zooms in on Neen's location, and charges towards him. Neen fires, but the impact gets absorbed by Monster's armor. The massive marine closes in on Neen, gatling gun empty. He swings the massive gun like a club, striking Neen's head with enough force to turn it into a reddish pulp. . Sven curses and fires an Overburst round at Monster. The massive explosion takes a huge chunk out of the building and completely wrecks Monster's armor. The last remaining member of the AUX fires another overburst at one of the spots where the armor was completely penetrated. Monster explodes. . Sven aims the SIG-37 at Rigdeway, and switches to pulse rifle ammunition, but realizes that he does not have enough power. He desperately funbles for his third sapre power cell on his belt, while Ridgeway runs towards him. Ridgeway aims and fires his CAR, but Zven puts his metal arm in the way. The rounds do not dissolve metallic bonds, so the arm is simply riddled with dents. The distreaction prevents him from reloading, and the leader of the RAT activates his flamethrower. Sven is engulfed in flames, and dies. . Opinion The RAT's extensive training and armor helped them pull through. The AUX had weapons that shoot massive bullets (1.64 cal for the rifle, IIRC) and an AI ally which helped them pull through in the battle, but had inferior training and armor to the RAT. Sam lost because even though he had powered armor, all of his combat experience is in a simulator, and so didn't have the skills to survive. Steel Inquisitor vs Ewen A Steel Inquisitor is running on the rooftops of Luthadel, surrounded by the nightly mists. He is searching for the cause of the recent murders. Eighteen brutal kilings in rapid succession, with no clear connection. There was even damage to surriounding buildings last time; one of the Skaa residents was found cowering under his bed in fear of the mist. Re-focusing on his seaqrch, he spots someone moving silently on the rooftops, and assumes it’s a Mistborn. The Inquisitor follows, and rapidly notices that it is a foreigner. Thinking this being was the murderer, he flips up and over his quarry. Ewen, having noticed the Inquisitor beforehand, flips backwards and draws his Katana as the Inquisitor lands and draws his club. Ewen strikes first, but the inquisitor blocks th Katana with his club. The inquisitor jumps, and Pushes off of Ewen's Katana, smalling it into the ground. He then attempts to strike with his club, but only grazes the warrior's arm. Ewen casts Fire Veil at teh spot where he thinks the Inquisitor will be, but the monstrosity dodges, only singeing his robe. He vanishes into the mist, attempting to use its superior knowledge of the battlefield to ambush his foe. Ewen picks up his katana, shaken by his encounter with the Inquisitor. Trying to shake the image of the being's face from his mind, with spikes impaled where its eyes should be, he makes his way cautiously forward. He stalks through the mists, looking wearily around each corner. He passes near what seems to be a castle with thousads of spires, which he can barely make out in the mist. The Inquisitor, hiding on one of the towers of Kredik Shaw (literally, Hill of a Thousand Spires), takes some metal shards out of a bag. He Pushes on the shards, sending them flying towards Ewen and leaps down after them. Ewen feels the sting of several objects being embedded into his arm. He looks down, and sees five jagged pieces of metal in his forearm, and then sees the Inquisitor landing nearby. Ewen casts Woood Veil, and a wooden stake impales the Inqusitor's leg. Drawing on his goldmind, the Inquisitor uses Feruchemy to fully heal his injuries. He burns Pewter and draws on another metalmind to increase his speed further. and runs quickly towards Ewen and draws his battleaxe. The two enforcers clash, and the Inquisitor looks to have the upper hand from the start. He burns Pewter and Atium, but soon realizes that the latter is a hinderance against his opponent due to his attacks. The Inqusitor hooks Ewen's sword away from him with the axe, and goes in for the kill. Ewen casts Fire Veil, which misses the Inquisitor but blinds his tin-enhanced senses. Ewen retreats, and realises the is out of MP. With no options left, he throws his Katana. The Inquisitor laughs, and Pushes on the Katana to slow it. The Inquisitor then catches the Katana, and points it at Ewen. He Pushes on the blade as hard as he can, and sends it flying through Ewen's head. Confident that he has slain the murderer, he Pushes off of the katana (shoving the hilt fully through Ewen's head) to fly up and into the night, and goes back to the Canton of Inqusition. Opinion The Steel Inquisitor brought better weapons to the game than Ewen did, and his superior training and physical ability was also a factor. All of this was icing on the cake in relatoin to Hemalurgy, which is one of the most powerful weapons to have on one's side. Rand al'Thor vs Vin Rand al'Thor finds himself transported to the streets of Luthadel at night. He knocked on several doors, but those in the rich section regarded him with open hostility, while those in the poor areas did not answer, though he could swear he heard terrified squeels, barely making out the word "Mistwraith". He sees heavily-armed guards walking the walls, heading towards a large tower. Overhearing them, he discerns that the tower is the abode of the city's ruler, a man named "Elend". Thinking that's where to best get information about exactly where he is, he starts walking towards it on the streets. Meanwhile, Vin is running on the rooftops and trailing Rand. When he starts heading towards Keep Venture, she decides to take action, thinking that the foreigner is an assassin sent to kill the emperor, Elend. She leaps in front of him, and draws her daggers. "I won't let you kill my husband," she growls. Rand, confused, starts to say he wasn't intending to when she rushes at him, her speed unnaturally enhanced by Pewter. He barely gets his quarterstaff up in time to block the blow. Clearly seeing that she is in no mood to discuss, he prepares himself to fight. He drops his quarterstaff and weaves a sword out of fire. He parries Vin's next strikes, cutting the glass daggers in two. He then tries to weave a net of Air to try and hold her, but she flips backwards and Pushes off of his coin pouch. Vin then starts Pushing coins at Rand, who simply weaves a wall of Air to halt them. He takes aim with his longbow, trying to hit Vin's arm. He misses, and she tosses a coin down and Pushes off of it into the Mist. Hoping, but not believeing, that his assailant had given up the fight, he presses towards the tower. As he nears the courtyard, Vin drops down in frot of him with a massive sword. He backs up, and discards his quardterstaff and fully opens himself to Saidin. Vin swings the Koloss sword, moving it while Burning pewter as if it were a rapier. Rand, for his part, ducks and weaves around the blade. Rather than using his usual sword made from weaves of Fire, he opts for a less-lethal option of trying to knock his opponenet out with strong weaves of Air, while countering her strikes with walls of Air or Earth. The exchange continues nearly soundlessly, the Pewter ensuring the Vin doesn't tire while Saidin does the same. Eventually, Vin gets a lucky strike in and cleaves Rand's arm off. He resorts to Balefire, sending a bolt to hit the sword. The liquid fire streaks through the air, and hits the sword, causing it's colors to invert. Then, the sword vanishes and Rand's arm reappears. Rand quickly weaves blows of Air that knock Vin out with minimal damage. He then picks her up, and walks to the door of the tower. He knocks, and a young man in rich attire opens. "Are you Elend?" Rand asks. "Yes. What... Oh, god. Vin!" "She's only knocked out. I made sure she is undamaged. She seemed to think I was here to kill her husband." "That would be me, as well. Who are you?" "My name is Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn," Rand says. Noting the quizzical look on Elend's face, he continues, "May I come inside? it appears we have much to talk about." Opinion Rand had such a huge advantage in the form of Channeling that he overpowered Vin's Allomancy. Simo Häyhä vs Vaclav Jezek The Czech unit of the French army is sitting around at camp, since they’re all on leave. Vaclav Jezek is stripping and cleaning his anti-tank rifle. “I bet the Boches are mighty thankful you’re not shooting at them right now,” one of the French officers commented. Vaclav silently ignores him and continues his work, paying attention to the war news on the radio. “Finland has joined with our Fascist enemies, and has repelled the Soviet Union from its borders!” The announcer says, sounding more mildly annoyed than concerned, “Our heroic troops, fresh from victories along the German front, will be moved to cripple Finland’s military capabilities…” “In other words, we invade,” the same officer says, “And your regiment will be going in. There is a Finnish sniper, Simo Häyhä, who will seriously hamper our effort. Since you’re our best sniper – and we’ll need the best we have to take him down, believe me – we’re sending your unit in to take him out. I’ll be going with you, to provide intel on what you will be facing.” Simo Häyhä, being called back to the army after successfully fending off Russia, is getting together his usual materials: one day’s rations, some water to freeze up the snow, a clip of ammunition, and the mask he uses so that his breath isn’t visible. He looks at the dispatch sent to his house, recommending him to look out for a “bastard with an elephant gun” who will most likely be brought in to counter-snipe. DAY ONE Simo treks up one of the mountain passes, having picked up extra rations and ammo before starting out. He decided to make the counter-sniper a top priority, and has prepared for a long fight. He builds a small wall out of snow to hide his face, and puts snow in his mouth. He then puts his mask on, and pours water over the snow to freeze it. Now undetectable he goes prone and takes aim with his bayoneted Sako M2/28-30. Scanning the valley, he spots an enemy encampment. He draws a bead on what appears to be the ranking officer, as best he can tell from this distance. He pulls the trigger, and sees the snow turn pink. Smiling to himself, he slips away to prepare other sniping positions. Vaclav was sent up into the mountains as soon as the officer who accompanied his unit was shot. He finds a good vantage point in the mountains, and attaches the scope to his rifle. He brought a standard-issue helmet and a stick, as well as the massive ammo for his rifle. He looks through the sight, trying in vain to spot the Finnish sniper. He sees another sniping spot near his position, so he sets up the helmet on a stick. He then levels the anti-tank gun, and pops a shot off at random. He then quickly runs over to his new position and watches the other side of the valley. A bullet slams into a tree near Simo’s position, making a loud crack and shattering the tree. Simo, having seen the muzzle flash, turns his Sako towards it. Looking through his iron sights, however, he distinctly spots two helmets that match the description given to him. The sun is almost behind the mountains, so he can’t see a scope to determine which one is the sniper and which is his spotter. He picks one, aims, and fires. Vaclav hears the bullet hitting his decoy, but he can’t locate the sound of the shot, nor the muzzle flash. He looks at the helmet, and realizes that the shot must have come from the valley floor. He quickly scans, but sees only white. There wasn’t even a patch of disturbed snow. Realizing now why the Russians nicknamed his opponent “White Death”, he wearily makes camp in the shelter of a cave, trying to keep out of the cold and the sniper’s sights. Likewise, Simo is making camp in a cave on the cliff just above where he sniped what he now knows was a decoy. He crawls out to the ledge, where he can see the French/Czech camp. He takes aim, and fires a shot. He crawls back into his cave, careful to avoid being noticed. DAY TWO Vaclav wakes up to a radio call from his camp. His opponent had shot one of his commanding officers in the head. He was ordered to assist and provide cover in a ground search for the sniper, after returning to camp to coordinate. Simo also woke up, and used some time to heat his rations. After he finished eating, he decided to see if the other sniper – and a damn good one – was still hunting him. He almost reached the mouth of his cave when he hears the screaming of falling artillery shells, a familiar sound after the Russians decided he was worth the same treatment. He retreated just a bit into the cave, keeping his Sako handy in case he has to run out to avoid a cave-in. Once the shelling stops, he peeks outside. He sees a soldier in a Czech uniform, and lines him up in his sights. He fires. Vaclav heard the shot and a shout of shock, and saw one of his fellow countrymen bleeding out in the snow. He hadn’t seen a muzzle flash, and the acoustics of the valley make it appear like the sound is coming from all over the place. He hears the crack of the rifle a couple more times, and two more members of the scouting party fall down. Using their bodies to find the general direction of the bullets, he traces what he believes is the line of sight of his enemy to a small mound of snow in front of a cave. The rifle cracks again, but the mound is not disturbed. Vaclav decides to send a shot over the top anyway, figuring that the sniper would jump if a round passed over his head. Simo hears the round go by, the massive anti-tank slug making a rather large hole in the cave wall behind him. He fires a shot at the last Czech soldier, all five of the soldiers sent to draw him out now lying dead in the snow. He carefully crawls out of his space, trying not to alert the sniper on the opposite end of the valley. It’s now midday, so Simo carefully makes his way back to his cave for lunch. Vaclav is also eating his rations, grumbling about how much worse they taste frozen. When he finishes swallowing the frozen chunks of … something, he loads a new clip into his anti-tank rifle and rests it on a rock when a radio call comes in. His new CO – Häyhä had shot another officer during lunch – had decided to send out three more men, but after that Vaclav would be on his own. Vaclav cursed, and then asked if they could shell the area intermittently during the night, if he wasn’t successful this time. “I think a lack of sleep for him would do wonders for me,” he said, “it’ll make him sloppy, and maybe I can hit the bastard.” As if in protest, he heard the all-to familiar crack of the Sako. Looking at where he had rest his rifle, he saw that the round had missed his scope, but hit the rock behind it right where his head would have been. Simo chambered another round, and crawled towards a snow bank. He poured some water over a patch of snow, freezing it so that it wouldn’t give his position away, positioned so that he could see both the ridge where the Czech sniper seemed to be camping and the camp full of other Czechs and Frenchmen who were intent on invading his country. Glancing at the latter, he saw a patrol of three soldiers leaving, entering the valley through a narrow pass. The first two are already in the valley and spread out, and he draws a bead on the third as he exits the pass. He fires, and scores another kill. As the soldier drops, bleeding, he aims and fires and the next soldier. The third member seems to have more of a survival instinct that the other two, and drops to the ground. Simo crawls back to a higher vantage point as the soldier advances. Vaclav saw the first two soldiers fall, and scanned the area for the Finnish sniper. He is unable to locate him, and only hears two cracks as the third man fires and falls. Now extremely irritated, he sets up his decoy again and unloads his entire clip at the valley floor. He moves to a vantage point to try and spot his enemy when he next fires. He sees nothing but powdered craters, and two spots where his shell hit a chunk of frozen-over snow. Seeing nothing, he decides to take a peek at one of the frozen areas on a hunch. Looking through his scope, he sees that the snow was frozen so that it would both make a good platform – ideal for sniping – and so that it would not fly up and reveal a sniper’s position. He radios this information to his CO, who has taken a lesson from the previous nights’ killings and is bunkered in a communications trench. He receives information that Finland’s armed forces are making camp in another section of the valley. The artillery bombardment of the valley would commence as Vaclav had requested, but he himself would be repaying the visits Häyhä paid his camp. Vaclav crawls towards a vantage point, spotting the Finnish camp. He spots a figure, one who seemed to be important. He set up his decoy and raised the anti-tank rifle to his shoulder. He pulled the trigger, and an officer’s head explodes. He quickly gets another in his sights, and fires. He then moves to another position nearby, and watches for any Finns who wish to counter-snipe. He sees three muzzle flashes, and takes aim at the first, and fires. He tracks to the second one and kills him, and then ducks down. He crawls to another ledge, and takes aim with his scope. The Finn, obviously an amateur, walks back to his camp, resting the sniper rifle on his shoulder. He goes inside a tent, and comes out with an officer. Vaclav takes two shots, killing both of them, and makes camp in a secluded area. DAY THREE Vaclav crawls wearily back to the valley where he has been dueling Simo Häyhä for the past two days. He sets up camp in a shell crater, and eats a tin of rations for breakfast. He does his usual setup of the decoy, and sets down with his rifle in a different crater, after building the snow into a natural-looking bank and froze it over with some water. Simo, finishing his rations after a mostly sleepless night, loads his last clip into his Sako and scans the mountain where the Czech sniper had been shooting from. He notices two helmets, and, since he has the advantage of the sun to his back, looks at both of them carefully. He sees what he was looking for: a glint off of a rifle scope. He pulls the trigger, and the Sako M2/28-30 kicks as the round is propelled out of the barrel, across the valley, and into Vaclav Jezek’s head. Opinion It all came down to skill here, and Simo was by far the more skilled sniper. ISA vs Sentinels A team of five sentinels walk into Luthadel lead by Nathan Hale. They look around wearily. “I don’t like this, Echo One,” a team member says. Hale nods, silent as ever, and gestures for the team to take a loose formation to cover each other’s backs. They advance slowly towards a large open square, flashlights cutting through the Mist around them. “Delta Five! I want you to cover us on the rooftops,” Hale commands, and the team member with the Fareye takes position. “Alpha Three, take a route left and cover us. Charlie Four, take a route right and do the same. Bravo Two, You’re with me,” Hale commands. Another team of five walk into Luthadel, led by Rico Velasquez. “Okay, men,” he says, “I don’t know how we got here or what we’ll be facing, but we will fight our way out of this mess. We. Will. Not. Give. In. I want our sniper on a roof, and the rest of you are with me.” The five advance quickly towards what appears to be a large, open square. The sniper goes up to a roof as they near it, and the remaining four ISA soldiers burst out into the open, spotting the Sentinels as Rico opens fire. ISA: Sentinels: Delta Five Pulls slack from the trigger and activates the alternate fire on his Fareye, and electromagnetic pulses speed up his neural responses enough that time seems to slow down. He aims at what seems to be the enemy leader, who is at the head of the charge and doesn’t have a helmet on. The Sentinel fires and smiles, the bullet from the Fareye traveling almost instantaneously through Rico’s skull. . He deactivates the secondary fire and chambers a new round. Just before he can look in the scope, the ISA’s sniper fires a shot from his VC-32, which kills Delta Five. . One of the ISA soldiers tries to fire his SMG, but it jams. He puts the weapon back in its holster and pulls out his M4 Revolver. He shoots at a Sentinel, and hits Charlie Four in the arm. He tries to shoot back with his Carbine, but the bullet in his arm prevents him from aiming properly. The ISA’s sniper puts a bullet in his skull. . Alpha Three sees this, and jumps out from cover, putting the shield up on his HVAP Wraith and firing at the ISA troops. The three troops on the ground all duck into cover. The sniper radios in that he can’t penetrate the shield, so the ISA soldier with the M224-A1 LMG tries to draw the Wraith’s fire. He gets cut down quickly, and the Wraith keeps spitting lead into the square. . The two remaining soldiers throw grenades, hoping to get over the shield. They both get over, the first landing between Hale and Alpha Three. Hale hears the beeping and sees the lights on the grenade, and pulls Bravo Two down, ducking behind a concrete wall and avoiding the blast and the shrapnel. The second one goes directly over the shield, and is cooked long enough to burst behind Alpha Three, killing him. . Bravo Two peeks up, spots the sniper, and then ducks down, narrowly avoiding getting a bullet in his eye. He carefully aims the grenade launcher on his M5A2 Folsom Carbine and fires, and the grenade arcs through the air and explodes next to the sniper’s face. . He pokes his head up to confirm his kill, but the one of the remaining ISA soldiers shoots him with his M82. . Hale retreats, laying down a pattern of fire. The two remaining ISA soldiers see him flee into an alleyway. Anticipating an easy kill, they both run after him. They enter the alleyway, and turn a corner when their world explodes into blood, fire, and shrapnel. When the flames die down, Hale walks up to his trap. He had shot two bullets from his Magnum onto the ground, and placed a Spider Grenade near it. He picks up the knife, which he used as a mirror to tell if they were coming, and looks at the carnage. The two rounds detonated as expected when he pressed the trigger, and the Spider Grenade had burst open. Small tendrils of fire and flammable material were still climbing the walls and floor, but were dying fast. The web was at its thickest near one of the ISA soldiers, who is now just blood on the wall. . The smell of burning flesh gets stronger as he hears and nears the cries of a wounded man. The last remaining ISA soldier is writing on the ground, covered in burns and pieces of his dead friend. Hale shoots him in the head, detonates the round, and walks away, never noticing the terrified faces of the skaa who lived in the houses around the blast. . Opinon The Sentinels had superior weaponry and superior skills, which carried the day. Helghast vs Chimera “The crowd wants more blood, sir,” a man says, as his boss watches Nathan Hale walk away from his fight in Luthadel. “Okay. Repair it and send in the next ones. Give them the usual directive, I’m too lazy right now to think of a casus belli,” he says, and presses a button. The destroyed walls repair themselves, and the automatons used to represent the citizens return to their original places. “With all due respect, sir, you’ve been too lazy to implant a new directive for a while now.” “So sue me. And if you tried, you’d be fired. In both senses of the word. Now send them in.” Five Hybrids led by a Steelhead walk towards a large, many-spired building. “You have enemies here. Find and eliminate them,” Daedalus’ voice echoes in their minds. Obeying the commands, the Steelhead directs the Sniper up to a vantage point and the rest of his squad to form up behind him, and leads the advance. Five Helghast soldiers and one Hazmat trooper walk into the same area, from a different side. The Hazmat trooper hears an incoming transmission from Chairman Stahl, and turns on his radio. “We are encountering life signals here. Kill them while I deal with our new fucking Autarch.” The Hazmat trooper signals four of the Helghast to form up behind him, and they start advancing slowly. The Helghast sniper climbs up on the roof, and scans the surrounding area. Helghast: Chimera: The Helghast sniper is the first to spot the enemy, and he fires. His VC-32 kicks and sends a bullet through a hybrid’s skull. . The Chimera’s sniper looks through the scope on his Deadeye, and tries to spot the Helghast sniper. Two Chimera break off, and one fires his Bullseye at the Helghast forces while the other throws a Hedgehog grenade. The Helghast formation scatters, but two troopers are taken down by the grenade’s flechettes. . One of the remaining Helghast troopers is a grenadier, and he cooks a Petrusite grenade before throwing it. He aims a little high, and the cooked grenade goes off at the back of the Chimeran formation. Burning Petrucite showers the area, but only one Hybrid is hit. The beast is immolated. . The Steelhead activates the secondary fire on his Auger, creating a rectangular shield in front of him. Several rounds from a StA-52 Assault Rifle hit the shield, but to no avail. The Helghast soldier ducks behind a corner, but the Steelhead fires two rounds. They penetrate the cover that the soldier had made for himself and hit him in the shoulder. He falls down, screaming in pain, and a Hybrid carrying a looted Pulse Canon fires at his cover. The ion beam shatters the walls, and the Chimera closes in. At a shorter distance, it activates the secondary fire, which causes a brief white flash, and suddenly the Helghast turned to separated body parts. . The Hazmat trooper brings his StA5X Arc Canon to bear, and charges up a shot before the Pulse Canon can recharge. The orb of irradiated Petrusite flies towards the Chimera. The orb makes contact, surrounding the Hybrid with green wisps. It explodes. . The Chimeran Sniper and the Helghast Sniper have nearly found each other. The hybrid activates the secondary fire on his sniper rifle and pulls the trigger just before the Helghast sees him. The Helgast’s last vision is that of the bullet flying though his scope, entering his eye. . The bullet explodes, decimating the area around him. The Helghast with a StA-14 aims at the Hybrid’s head and fires, showcasing the accuracy of the rifle at longer ranges. He scores a hit, eliminating that threat. . The Steelhead directs the remaining Hybrid to attack, and it does. The beast aims his Bullseye and shoots off a tag. It hits the Helghast trooper with the StA-14, and the Hybrid then fires, the rounds tracing a path through the air to rip apart the unfortunate soldier. . The Hazmat trooper spots a StA-52 from one of his fallen comrades, and he runs and dives towards the gun. He reaches it, and rolls into cover. He leans out and, in one quick, professional motion brings the sight up to his eye and fires, and scores a headshot. . The Hazmat trooper and the Steelhead are the only two combatants left alive. The Helghast aims his StA5X at the Steelhead and fires three rapid bursts. Green energy swirls towards the Steelhead and dissipates. The Chimera had activated his Auger’s shield in time to stop the projectiles. The Helghast trooper ducks behind a wall, waiting for his StA5X to cool down. The Steelhead fires a long burst from his Auger at the wall. Hearing nothing, he trots towards the wall and looks behind it. The last Helghast soldier is full of bloody holes. . The Steelhead breaks the glowing red eyepieces and moves on. Opinion The Chimera won becuase of the dual functions of their weapons. The Warden vs Hawke In a remote region of Orlais, two small traveling parties meet. Each group sends out a delegation of four members, each believing the other to be who they were searching for. As the two parties draw closer, they find that their suspicions are confirmed. “So, you must be the Warden,” Hawke says, looking at the small, tattooed Elf in front of him, who wears a full suit of plate armor despite being a mage. The Warden nods. “Since you are a fellow mage, perhaps you would like to help us in the Mage-Templar War? On the Mage side, naturally; I hear you have little but hatred for the Chantry and the Templars.” Hawke asks. The Warden smiles, and nods again, as he draws his sword and writes “yes” in the dirt. “Must we support the mages?” Sten asks. The Warden simply looks at him. “You make the decisions. That was our agreement, was it not,” He says. “An in return, he looks the other way when you steal cookies from an Arl’s son. I think you have a good deal here,” Morrigan says. “How’s a friendly little sparring match beforehand?” Hawke prompts, hoping to get some verbal acknowledgement. In response, the Warden unsheathes his sword and readies his shield. The Qunari, Sten, behind him unlimbers his own Greatsword, while the witch, Morrigan, readies her staff. The mabari hound, Dog, also raises his hackles. In response, Anders, Merril, and Hawke all ready their respective staves, while Varric readies his crossbow Bianca for battle. Sensing a violent confrontation with a negative outcome, Morrigan quickly steps in. “Sorry, he doesn’t talk much anymore. I think it has something to do with the taint,” She says, “But since no members of our parties actually die, let’s make the sparring serious, shall we?” The Warden nods in agreement, and smiles, anticipating battle. The Warden: Hawke: The match starts with all five mages casting area of effect spells, and the battleground getting quickly covered in columns of flame, fireballs, lightning, an entropic cloud, and icy winds. All characters are frozen for a few seconds, and after they are free, try to seek out their opponents in the extremely adverse conditions they found themselves in. First to find each other are Anders and Dog. The abomination gives over to Vengeance, and he starts casting Winter’s Grasp. He misses Dog, and the mabari uses his “Overwhelm” ability. He pounces on Anders, and bites at his throat until it is torn out. Dog then backs off of the downed mage, and casts around for a new target. . Varric decides to use his Hail of Arrows skill, and aims Bianca up and fires. A hail of arrows comes down in an area around the Warden and Sten. The Warden raises his shield to shelter himself from the barrage, but Sten is not so lucky. Having already taken great damage from Hawke’s and Merrill’s area of effect spells, he is downed by the hail of arrows. . Once Hawke, Marrile, and Anders’ crowd control spells die down, Dog finds Varric and starts attacking him. Since whacking someone with a crossbow isn’t much of a match for tearing claws and teeth, Varric gets quickly downed. . Merril sees this and casts Cone of Cold on the mabari, freezing him. Hawke follows this up with Stone Fist, which downs the Mabari. . The Warden’s and Morrigan’s crowd control spells also die off, leaving the ground miraculously unscathed, and giving a clear view of the battlefield for all involved. Left standing are the two couples: Merril and Hawke on one side and Morrigan and the Warden on the other. Morrigan puts a Death Hex on Merril, and then casts Fireball. It hist in the area between Hawke and Merril, causing an explosion that knocks them both down. Hawke struggles to his feet, but the Warden has already cast Drain Life on Merril, downing her and healing him . Hawke casts Heal on himself, and then casts Firestorm. As he puts more power into it, the Warden rushes at him, casting Combat Magic and Arcane Shield while Morrigan casts Drain Life on Hawke to help her survive. The Warden reaches Hawke, and strikes him twice with his sword. Hawke, already severely weakened, is downed. . The Firestorm continues, and the Warden survives it, thanks to his shielding and to him half-existing in the Fade. Morrigan is downed, since she was already weak. . After all downed characters are revived, Hawke extends his hand to the Warden. “You’ll be a powerful ally,” he says, “I’m glad to have you on our side.” The Warden shakes Hawke’s hand, and smiles warmly. He beckons towards his camp, and the entirety of the two powerful parties discuss how to best show support for the mages. Unknown to all, an agent of the Chantry Seekers was watching. He takes word of this back to Cassandra Pentaghast. “Ma’am, I have news of both Hawke and the Warden,” he hurriedly says, “They have met and joined forces, and are going to openly declare their support for the Mages against the Templars.” “Andraste’s flaming tits, this is bad! Are you sure of this?” Somewhat shaken by the outburst, the messenger hesitantly replies in the affirmative. “Leliana,” Cassandra shouts, “We need to speak to the Divine, and quickly. The Chantry may not survive this.” Opinion The Warden won be because his gear and spells were superior to Hawke's The Four Fiends vs Elemental Archfiends Four Fiends: Elemental Archfiends: Scarmiglione opens the fight in his cloaked form. He physically attacks. Lich casts Fira, which does extra damage due to Scarmgilione being undead. Scramgilione counters with Thunder. This exchange goes on for a bit, with Lich mixing in Blizzara and Thundara, and Scarmiglione casting Thunder occasionally, since spellcasting is randomized for bosses. The battle is close, but Lich manages to finish off Scarmiglione with a flurry of Firas. Lich turns towards the other combatants, but hears a roaring behind him. “I am Sssssssscarmiglione, the Blighted Dessssssspot! All thosssssssse who look on thisssssssss form DIE!” Lich turns around, and is hit by a Poison Gas attack. Recovering, he casts Blizzara, but Scarmgilione counters with Cursed Elegy, which severely cripples Lich’s fighting ability. Scarmiglione gives the undead a few more swipes and fells him. . Tiamat faces off against Barbariccia. Barbariccia starts off the battle by casting Storm, which does light damage to Tiamat. She retaliates with Lightning, which does light damage to Barbariccia. This goes back and forth for several turns, again with other spells mixed in. Barbariccia then forms a tornado made of hair (don’t ask. I don’t know.) around herself. Undaunted, Tiamat continues to pound away at her health with magic. Barbariccia then casts Maelstrom, which lowers Tiamat’s health to single digits. Tiamat then finishes her by casting Blaze. . Kraken faces Cagnazzo. The Drowned King takes forever to take a turn, so Kraken gets the first shot. Cagnazzo then counters with Slow. Kraken takes two more turns, striking physically. Then, Water starts to surge aroung Cagnazzo’s feet. Kraken casts Thundaga, which dispels the water and does major damage to Cagnazzo, who retreats in his shell and heals. Kraken continues to use a mix of Thundaga and physical attacks, wearing his foe down until he could no longer fight. . Marilith faces off against Rubicante. This battle is rather dull, since Marilith only really casts Fira. Rubicante, on the other hand, hits his opponent with Fira, Firaga, and heavy physical attacks. Rubicante then opens his cloak and casts Inferno. Marilith falls. . Rubicante surrounds the remaining combatants, himself and Scarmiglione on his side and Kraken and Tiamat on the other. “I will heal your wounds. Face us at your full strength!” Scarmgilione falls to Tiamat, and Rubicante kills the Kraken. . Then, Tiamat kills Rubicante. . Can you tell where I stopped caring? Opinion The voters haven't played FFIV. Category:Blog posts